PostHigh
by wickensblackemblem
Summary: I ran into his open arms... Cameron lifted me with no trouble into the air and kissed me passionately on the lips' a cute very romantic fic. about Bianca and Cameron at college


PostHigh

**Bianca's POV**

About three months ago I had the worst and most awesome day of my life. High School Grad day. With of coarse the exception of Kat. The great part was that I finally got over the fear of Chastity the witch and dropped her as a friend. Secondly my father is OK with me dating as long as it's not Joey. Also I'm happy for Kat she and Patrick are going to the same University. And lastly I finally got up the courage to kiss the hell out of Cam.

The bad part was… that over the summer I went on a college road trip with my dad and he chose a University for me. I called Cameron almost everyday and he still hasn't called telling me what school he's going to yet. "He's going to call back munchkin." My father told me seeing my eyes sad over dinner. "But what if he doesn't then I wont know how close his school is to mine, he could be halfway across the country by now!" I said throwing up my arms in frustration. "you're lucky Kat you and your Bo get to go to the same school why cant I?" I asked, turning to Kat across the table.

Shortly after that little talk I went to bed, early and frustrated. I could not get to sleep that night because of the fact that I would be starting my first day of school at San Francisco State University with a few other kids in my school. At about 10:00 I still wasn't asleep so I decided to send him a text asking: _**Please Please PLEASE tell me what school you're going to :{**_. Cute I thought to myself waiting for a text back. _**FINE! I'll tell you tomorrow before your college life starts but I need some sleep I have school tomorrow too ':} PS Love Ya. **_Those last words made my night and I soon fell asleep.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _I heard over and over again from my alarm clock. Omigod today is the day that I move into the college dorms. My eyes shot open as I slammed my hand down on the Snooze button. I jumped out of bed and went over to my closet. I had my perfect outfit picked out: a purple spaghetti strap tank top, mini denim shorts with frayed edges, brand new grey converse with multi-colored shoelaces, and Cameron's necklace that he bought for me last year a set of dog-tags that said on one _**BIANCA**_ and _**License to kiss, License to kill.**_ I promised him that I would wear it on the first day of college.

"Bianca Stratford College Graduate to be!" I squealed as I ran down the stairs and to the door. It didn't surprise me that my dad had all of my stuff packed up and had decorated his car to say **MY LITTLE GIRLS ARE GOING TO COLLEGE!** But for once it didn't bring me down. "yes I am going to college… but where's Kat?" I asked, looking around. "Oh well since Katarina and Patrick are going to the same school he came to pick her up a few minutes ago." He answered while motioning me to the car.

Twenty minutes later we were on the road. It was still dark out seeing as I woke up at 6:30 this morning so we could make it there early and adjust to the room. "Oh hun' look at the sunrise it's so pretty." He said pointing to his right out of the window. I couldn't help but smile, a few summers ago when Cam didn't know that I was madly in love with him we would both get up early and sneak outside to watch the sunrises. But maybe now that would no longer be possible.

"Were Here Honey!" my father said throwing himself at me into a hug. Sometimes my dad was too much. "Ok Ok enough hugs will you please help me to my dorm." I laughed, pushing my door open to look at the almost vacant grounds that would soon be covered with students. "Come on dad it's only two bags!" I called down to him as we walked up the stairs to my dorm. "I understand the stairs part but I'm the one carrying three bags." I shouted again as I reached the door. Opening the door up I saw a room twice the size of mine that had a curtain running across it and on each side of the curtain there was a S.F.S.U sigh in the middle of the floor. "Eeeeeh this is going to be great!" I squealed again as my father wheezed through the door.

"You're right hun' this will be great… but remember my one rule d-"don't get pregnant, I get it dad now go!" I interrupted him. Pushing him towards the door. "By honey have a great school year your mother would be proud email me every night and don't get pre-"

Slam! He didn't get to finish his thought before I slammed the door in his face. And then I turned around and looked at my bags. Great I'm going to have to unpack this all.

After 45 vigorous minutes of moving my stuff I heard the knob twist. _Hurray I get to meet my roommate now_. In walked this short, tanned, blond southern girl with big boobs and curves to match. Then I looked behind her and saw a tall tanned southern boy with stubble. "Hi. I'm Bianca Stratford you must be…" I trailed off. "Melisa Suzie" she said in the worst drawl I have ever heard. "And I am Charles Ray the father of her unborn child." Said the man behind her. My eyes wide _oh hell no if my father finds out that my roommate is pregnant he will kill me!_ I thought as my heart started to race.

"Well I'm already unpacked so… the room is all yours for now. I think I'll take a walk." I said speed walking out of the room. "Wait!" said the man. "she isn't pregnant but were trying." _Wonderful their desperate_. I thought hurrying faster. Then I remembered that classes didn't start until tomorrow so I slowed to a walk and looked down to see my dog tags jingling and wondered when he would call. Soon after I got bored and found a window ledge to sit on. Down below I saw multiple couples embracing and kissing and laughing. But I still hadn't gotten any kind of talk with him.

The suspense was killing me I had waited for 30 minutes just staring at the screen of my phone. I was just about ready to give up and go to bed _maybe he didn't forget, maybe he's in another time zone and he hasn't figured out the time difference yet maybe-_ but I was cut off by my phone alerting me of a text. I sighed in relief. The text read: **sorry this was so late BI but I have a dorm room to unpack in too, anyway just start walking down the hall I have Putin a clue as to where I am there and I got someone to do it. Har ha r I'm evil '; }- **it confused me but I started walking still staring at the screen so I wrote back: **I don't get it Cameron please just tell me ;] **I pleaded in text form. **Well keep walking Shorty and you will find your clue ':}- ** my brow furrowed as I heard someone say in a very familiar voice say the words as I read them.

My eyes grew so wide that I started to tear up and finally I looked up. "Hi Bianca." Said a taller more toned version of my Cameron. "I missed you so much." I said running into his open arms. He lifted me with no trouble into the air and kisses me passionately on the lips. "You go to school here?" I asked breathlessly and still raised in the air. "Yeah I couldn't stay away." He answered. "How on earth has your hair gotten longer and your looks gotten better?" he asked setting me down. "I could ask you the same thing and how tall are you now?" I asked looking him up and down. " I'm 6' 2" thank you very much." He bragged, playing with my hair.

"So how do you like school so far?" I asked into his chest while he was lying under me on my bed. "I guess its OK considering that I'm in almost all of your classes, I checked. But I have a borderline psychotic, pyromaniac of a roommate named Eukan who might also be a narcissist, an insomniac, and might also be gay. And you?" he huffed. "Well my dad's making me call him every night I might have a boy who loves my roommate move in. they're both southern with the worst drawls ever and you have to promise that you wont tell anyone but apparently they are trying to have a baby in my dorm room." I finished and huffed too. He nodded meaning that he wouldn't tell and we sealed it with a kiss. 


End file.
